


Aku Bisa

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance But Like Not Romance, Slow Romance, Top Kagami Taiga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [KagaAka] Niatnya Akashi ingin meng-handle semuanya sendiri, tapi sepertinya dia memang masih butuh bantuan orang lain yang lebih ahli.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 4





	Aku Bisa

"Akashi-cchi yakin tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri? Barangkali kami bisa bantu yang lain- _ssu_."

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, melempar senyum ramah seperti biasanya. "Tidak masalah. Aku yakin aku bisa _handle_ sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat si raksasa yang padahal tadi menolak ketika disuruh jadi ikut khawatir. "… Kalau cuma menemani Aka-chin, aku tidak keberatan."

"Murasakibara kenapa jadi ikutan?" Kali ini Akashi tertawa sambil mengambil mangkuk _stainless_ besar dari rak di bawahnya. "Aku pernah beberapa kali masak kare, jadi aku percaya diri."

Semuanya masih tampak ragu, namun kemudian Kuroko mengangguk paham. "Baiklah." Dua tangannya mengembang, memberi arahan pada empat temannya yang lain untuk keluar dari vila. "Kami tinggal dulu kalau begitu, Akashi-kun. Tapi, kalau seandainya memang butuh bantuan—apapun, langsung telepon saja ya?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Kelima anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang tersisa akhirnya benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur vila keluarganya yang besar ini.

Satu napas kecil dibuang. Lengan _sweater_ -nya digulung hingga siku. " _Yosh_ , kerja, kerja."

Di liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru tahun ini, berhubung Akashi dan teman-temannya sedang lowong, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlibur ke gunung, lebih tepatnya ke vila pribadi milik Akashi. Ya, benar, _pribadi_ , karena vila ini benar-benar sudah atas nama _Akashi Seijuro_ , sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi khawatir dengan ayah Akashi atau sebagainya.

Sayangnya … salah satu teman mereka yang lain, Kagami, entah bagaimana bisa mabuk kendaraan. Mungkin karena perjalanan mereka ke gunung berliku-liku? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Akashi yakin, dan tentu teman-temannya yang lain juga, Kagami bukanlah tipe yang mudah mabuk kendaraan. Lalu kenapa dia bisa mabuk … ya, mungkin karena memang kondisi Kagami saja yang sedang tidak baik. Dan meski tahu kondisinya sedang tidak fit, Kagami tetap memaksa datang dan ikut berlibur bersama mereka.

Sungguh, Kagami itu ….

Oh, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya dia di mana sekarang, tentu saja dia sedang ada di kamarnya, meratapi nasib karena tidak bisa ikut _streetball_ bersama yang lain dan hanya bisa terbaring lemas di ranjang.

Dan di sinilah Akashi. Di dapur vilanya, sendirian, berusaha untuk fokus dan terutama _paham_ dengan resep makanan yang sedang ingin dia buat.

Hampir jam makan malam dan makanan belum ada. Kagami yang biasanya menjadi juru masak sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, jadi para _Kiseki_ harus bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tapi, daripada _delivery_ atau turun mencari _konbini_ , Akashi dengan percaya dirinya malah mengajukan diri. Tadinya Murasakibara yang ditunjuk karena, bisa dibilang, Murasakibara lah orang selain Kagami yang dipercaya bisa memasak sesuatu. Tapi, seperti yang bisa kalian duga, raksasa ungu Yosen itu menolak. Jadi, yaa, mau tidak mau Akashi yang turun tangan.

Hanya saja, sekarang dia harus apa?

"… Aku memang bilang kalau aku pernah beberapa kali masak kare, dan itu benar sesungguhnya." Ya, itu memang benar. Dia pernah beberapa kali masak kare di rumahnya, tapi itu karena ada pendamping. Pelayan-pelayannya masih banyak membantu, dan bisa dibilang, mereka lah yang paling banyak bekerja. Akashi? Palingan sebatas mengupas wortel dan kentang, itupun tidak bisa disebut rapi.

"…" Oke, dia mulai bingung. Kepalanya sudah kosong dan … sungguh, Akashi tidak tahu harus apa lagi setelah wortel dan kentang dikupas, juga dipotong.

Buru-buru dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca lagi resep yang ada di sana. Matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. "Iya! Kentangnya harus direndam dulu!" Dengan cepat dia mencari mangkuk lain yang lebih kecil untuk nantinya diisi air guna merendam para potongan kentang yang terlantar. Namun …

**_KLONTANG!_ **

… dia salah perhitungan. Berniat bekerja diam-diam sudah tidak bisa lagi sepertinya. "Tch! Persetan." Benar, persetan. Akashi sudah tidak peduli lagi dan langsung mengisi mangkuk yang dia dapat barusan dengan air. Setelahnya, kentang-kentang malang itu dimasukkannya ke dalam. Dia membuang napas—sedikit—lega. "… Semoga itu tadi tidak menggang—"

"Kau sedang apa, Akashi?"

"…" Aaah, sudahlah. Justru mengejutkan kalau itu tadi tidak sampai membuat Kagami keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya masih pucat dan itu membuat Akashi jadi merasa sangat tidak enak. "Mmm, maaf, Kagami. Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

Kagami menggeleng lemah. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Akashi dengan satu teflon hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat kakinya. "… Masak?"

Awalnya Akashi enggan menjawab, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "… Lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha. Aku masih lihat resep juga, kalau boleh jujur."

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Kagami lagi, pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah. "… Mereka benar-benar main basket? Meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Itu aku yang minta," Akashi berusaha membela teman-temannya, karena itu memang benar apa yang dia minta. "Aku … yang menyuruh mereka untuk main saja, karena kupikir aku bisa meng- _handle_ semuanya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya tidak." Yang di akhir tadi agak kecil Akashi mengatakannya, mungkin malu.

Kagami tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Dia berjalan melewati Akashi dengan tangan yang memegangi pundak _sang kapten_ , bermaksud agar tidak oleng. Masih dengan satu tangannya di pundak Akashi, Kagami memperhatikan apa-apa saja yang sudah dikerjakan si tuan rumah dan mengangguk. "Setidaknya kau sudah memotong wortel dan kentang. Kentangnya juga sudah dimasukkan ke air," katanya.

Lelaki besar itu terlihat hendak berjongkok untuk mengambil teflon yang tadi dijatuhkan Akashi entah dari mana, namun cepat-cepat Akashi mencegahnya. "Aku saja." Si merah yang lebih kecil mengambil teflon itu dan berencana meletakkannya kembali ke rak di mana seharusnya dia berada, dan apa yang dilakukan Akashi itu membuat Kagami memandangnya penuh tanya. "… Kenapa?"

"Ditaruh di rak?" Akashi yang masih memegangi gagang teflonnya mengangguk polos. Kagami membuang napas sambil menggeleng pelan. "Itu seharusnya digantung. Sini." Teflon itu akhirnya berpindah tangan ke Kagami, sebelum berakhir ke satu gantungan kosong di barisan spatula. "Kapan-kapan mintalah asistenmu atau siapa terserah untuk menambah gantungannya. Atau sebenarnya kau bisa pasang sendiri, toh kau laki-laki."

Muka Akashi memanas, dan sekarang pasti juga sudah merah. "… Iya."

Kagami kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi kali ini hanya di lingkup dapur. "Kau ada panci besar tidak? Yang biasa membuat kare?"

Sehabis _diajari_ , sekarang dia _disuruh_. Entahlah, Akashi sudah sangat malu sekarang.

Tuan muda dari keluarga Akashi itu membuka rak lainnya yang ada di bawah, mencari panci yang dimaksud, tapi tidak ketemu. "… Bukan di sini," dia bergumam. Tubuh kecilnya dengan lihai melewati Kagami yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, kemudian mengecek rak yang lain. Matanya sedikit berbinar ketika akhirnya dia membuka rak yang ketiga. "Oh, ini dia."

"Kemarikan." Akashi mengeluarkan panci yang rupanya lumayan berat itu dan hendak menyerahkannya pada Kagami, hingga dia sadar dan menghentikannya. "… Apa?"

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit."

"Hah?" Akashi tidak mendengarkan dan berjalan sendiri ke arah kompor. Panci itu diletakkan di atas salah satu tungkunya. "Tapi kau tidak bisa masak—"

"Aku bisa." Lengan _sweater_ yang turun digulung lagi. Satu senyum malu-malu diberikan. "Ya … mungkin akan masih butuh arahanmu, tapi aku akan coba sendiri."

Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Memang benar sih kondisinya sekarang ini sedang tidak bisa dikatakan baik untuk sekadar memasak kare, tapi Akashi … ah, sudahlah. "Oke, aku menurut saja. Aku akan mengarahkanmu."

Senyum Akashi melebar mendengarnya. "Terima kasih sudah mau percaya."

"… Sama-sama." Lagi, Kagami memperhatikan sekeliling. "Dagingnya di mana _by the way_?"

Mata Akashi membulat. "Astaga! Masih di kulkas!" Langsung dia melesat ke kulkas, mencari bungkusan daging, lalu membawanya keluar, sementara Kagami hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau juga melupakan bawang bombainya."

Akashi jadi ikut tertawa ketika menyadari dia lupa mengupas si bombai yang masih ada di kantung plastik yang sama dengan wortel dan kentang tadi. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan merepotkanmu, Kagami."

Kagami tertawa kecil ketika membalas, " _No problem_."

…

"Waaah! Pas sekali makanannya sudah siap- _ssu_! Kita sudah lapar!"

Dengan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa, Kagami membuat penghalang dengan tubuhnya sendiri di antara meja makan dan teman-temannya yang bau keringat. Mereka baru saja kembali setelah bermain di lapangan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari vila. "Mandi dulu! Jangan _main_ makan!"

" _Are_?! Kagami-cchi?!" Kise mundur lagi ketika tiba-tiba Kagami muncul dari dapur. "Bukannya … Kagami-cchi sedang di kamar?"

Pria besar itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang barusan ditariknya. "Tadinya, tapi aku mau tidak mau harus membantu Akashi karena _kalian semua_ dengan seenaknya meninggalkannya sendiri."

"Hei, jangan salahkan kami begitu," Aomine berusaha membantah. Dia tidak terima dengan nada Kagami yang terkesan menyalahkan—dan sebenarnya memang jelas-jelas _sedang_ menyalahkan. "Akashi sendiri yang menyuruh kami untuk bermain. Seenaknya saja kau bilang begitu."

"Tapi kenapa tidak dipaksa?" Mata merahnya melirik Akashi sekilas yang baru saja kembali dari dapur setelah mencuci tangan. "Harusnya kalian yang lebih tahu kalau Akashi itu tidak akan mau dibantu kalau kalian tidak memak—"

"Sudah." Satu lambaian Akashi berikan, memberi isyarat teman-temannya untuk segera bersih-bersih. "Makanannya sudah siap dan kita harus cepat makan juga. Pergi mandi dulu, kalian."

Membiarkan yang lain pergi lebih dulu, Aomine menyempatkan diri untuk beradu kaki dengan Kagami. Sementara dua orang itu bergelut, Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi bahkan sampai bertukar pandang dengannya. Bocah bayangan itu hanya tersenyum yang mana itu membingungkan Akashi.

"Makan saja duluan, Akashi," kata Kagami, membuyarkan lamunan sang kapten yang masih mencoba mencerna maksud senyuman Kuroko tadi.

Akashi kembali fokus pada Kagami dan menggeleng. "Aku tunggu yang lain. Kagami sendiri duluan saja. Aku masih belum lapar jug—"

**_Kruuuk_ **

Sayangnya perut tidak bisa berbohong ya, Akashi, dan reaksi di wajahmu itu juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Kagami pun tertawa melihat pemandangan menarik yang tersaji ini.

"… Baiklah, aku makan." Akashi mengambil piring lalu menyendok nasi.

"Memang harusnya begitu kan?" Kagami ikut mengambil jatahnya, tentu dengan porsi nasi yang berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak dari Akashi. "Selamat makan, Akashi."

Akashi yang sudah menempelkan gelasnya ke bibir, berniat untuk minum air dulu, tersenyum. "Selamat makan juga, Kagami."


End file.
